edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Adl, Adil n Adiy
'Ad, 'Ahd n 'Adli is a creation by Anastasia Stephan. Plot The story is the same as the original Ed, Edd n Eddy, but since the characters are now Arabic, a few minor changes were made: *The Cul-de-Sac is now an empty, sandy spot between a few old and simple houses. *The position and status of each character is very obvious in this story; the Arabic Kevin is rich, thus pretty much obeyed, and the Arabic Eddy is poor, thus gets ignored. Characters Ad The Arabic Ed. He wears a simple short robe, that looks like it was made from a potatoe bag. Under it he has a familiar sleeveless shirt that is striped. He has short, curly hair and, hair on his shoulders and ears. Ahd The Arabic Edd. Ahd is dressed just like desert people do. The artist's theory about what is under Edd's hat has also been applied to this version, though it has been altered. Because of his hairdo Ahd has an obvious female appearance. For several reasons Ahd hides it, since his life could meet a change if anyone knew. As an extra feature, Ahd has a red spot on his forehead. Ahd doesn't have a nickname like Edd's (Double D), but is called "Plus H" (+H) instead. Ahd has hair on his hands. Adli The Arabic Eddy. He is extremely poor just like Ad, and dreams of a wealthy life and a huge harem. Other than Eddy who wants money and popularity, Adli wishes money. He has three curly hairs and wears a robe that resembles Eddy's shirt, a white rope to the middle which resembles Eddy's "pants chain" and a scarf. Adli has hair on his legs. Kazim The Arabic Kevin. Kazim is the richest kid in the entire area, and thus is the only one with decent clothes. Instead of a bike, he rides a dromedary, with which he honestly tramples the Ads with. Adli the most. Kazim has hair on his chin. Nazahah The Arabic Nazz. She has long, dark hair and wears a simple dress. Instead of a cheerleader, she's a belly-dancer. Rick The American Rolf. He lives in the Arabic Cul-de-Sac, but hardly belongs there even though he is accepted. He has blond hair and normal clothes. He often surprises the others by showing them modern devices and even "regular" things like Game Boys. Jamil The Arabic Jimmy. Jamil has horrible teeth because he never got braces to set them right. He wears a worn robe and a scarf. Sabah The Arabic Sarah. She has long, black, wavy hair and big earrings. She still has some of her attitude left, especially towards Adli. Jonil (and Stick) The Arabic Jonny, and the Arabic Plank. Jonil hardly gets any respect from anyone, and is considered the village idiot. Leena Kadar The Arabic Lee. She has a huge amount of curly hair, and wears a small cloak and a long skirt. Just like her sisters, she has a mole on her left cheek. Mirah Kadar The Arabic Marie. She has half-curled hair that looks short from the front, but is in fact long at the back. Just like her sisters, she has a mole on her left cheek. Mayyasah Kadar The Arabic May. She has incredibly long, black hair and is, together with Nazahah, the only one who doesn't have curly/wavy hair. Just like her sisters, she has a mole on her left cheek. Trivia *The story plays in an old-fashioned Arabian country, since Rick (Rolf) is too modern for it to play in the far past. *At least two cultures were mixed up in this concept: Arabic and Hindu. *Ahd's spot on his forehead is a typical Indian feature. *Ahd's spot might be a birthmark. *All the characters wear sandals. *All the characters have long and dark eyelashes. *All the characters have black hair. Except "Rolf". *So far all the male characters have curly hair, and all the females long hair. *All of the character's names, with exception of "Rick", "Stick", and possibly "Jonil", are actual Arabic names. *As some kind of connection, all three the Ads have hair on a different place on their body; Ad on his shoulders, Ahd on his hands, and Adli on his legs. See also *An Ed For Everyone *An, Ann n Anny *Ei, Eii n Eiji *Eboo, Eboe n Ebay *Kret, ʇǝɹʞ n Kr.Y *Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool *Ed, Edd n Eddy Working Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Series